


One That I'd Never Thought

by SparklyUnicorn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Blushing, First Meeting, Fluff, Hazel-Eyed Alec Lightwood, Human AU, M/M, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood - Freeform, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, New Years Eve, Shy Alec, Soulmates, True Love, alec lightwood - Freeform, lonely Magnus, magnus bane - Freeform, meet cute, smiling, sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyUnicorn/pseuds/SparklyUnicorn
Summary: After deciding to live a sober life, although happier Magnus was still lonely. Little did he know that a year later New Years would literally be a new life courtesy of one Alexander Lightwood.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	One That I'd Never Thought

As the crowds of excited people gathered on the frigid streets of New York awaiting the stroke of midnight Magnus gazed at his happy friends. It seemed everyone had found their soulmate this past year. Even Raphael was happy.  
One year previously had been a wake-up call for Magnus. Ringing in another year drunk and alone he finally listened to his friends and entered rehab. Now almost one year sober but still very much alone. In fact he had been warned not to seek out a new relationship while in recovery. Not that it mattered. Nothing ever worked out and he had given up long ago. Still at this time of year it hurt.  
His friends had gathered at Magnus's loft for a dry New Year's party. It won't be a problem they insisted. Catarina had planned a fun night of board games, charades and cards. She even encouraged Magnus to make his famous cocktails only virgin. Magnus had to admit they weren't half bad.  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" the crowd chanted as Magnus was brought back to the present. As fireworks exploded overhead the couples gathered immediately started kissing. Looking around, he noticed he was surrounded by them, feeling self-conscious.  
To his right Magnus caught sight of a very tall man looking down at his feet. He also appeared ill at ease at all the kissing going on. In fact they were the only two people not involved in the public display.  
Trying to make light of their discomfort Magnus wished the man a Happy New Year. The hazel-eyed man stared at Magnus seemingly shocked that he was spoken to. A light blush broke out on his cheeks along with a lop-sided smile.  
"Same to you" the angel replied. Magnus noted that he had forgotten to breathe the moment the hazel eyes had met his. Trying not to sputter Magnus tried to joke about the amount of kissing going on. "It seems we are stuck in the middle of an orgy".  
The tall man immediately blushed deep red and returned to studying his shoes. Magnus regretted his choice of words cursing his tongue.  
"I'm sorry it seems my mouth has gotten ahead of my brain as usual", Magnus apologized.  
When the man didn't reply Magnus also joined in the study of his fascinating choice of shoes. He was broken out of his reverie by Catarina wishing their group a happy new year.  
"Catarina is that you?" A female voice rang out.  
"Isabelle! Fancy meeting you here", Catarina cheered.  
"We're at my friend's party in this building", Isabelle explained. The two disparate groups of revellers suddenly came together. It was discovered both parties were on the same floor. Introductions were hastily made of the guests not previously acquainted.  
The tall man was introduced to Magnus and he learned his name. "Alexander it's so nice to meet you and please do forgive my slip of the tongue earlier " Magnus rushed out.  
"It's already forgotten. I just wasn't expecting that ", Alec blushed. "It's nice to meet you as well".  
As the group talked Magnus couldn't help but notice the furtive glances Alec stole at him. Magnus suddenly became aware of his heart pounding in his ears as his gaze travelled over Alec. God he was gorgeous. The group headed in sharing the same elevator. It was a bit crowded and Magnus was pressed between the wall and Alec. He was sure he would pass out from the heady scent of Alec's cologne and warmth radiating off his arm. His arm...the muscles straining his shirt.  
Internally groaning he wondered what Alec was thinking. By the colour on his face, he suddenly had hope.  
All too soon the doors opened. Catarina invited anyone to come over for games and virgin drinks. Alec immediately perked his head up. "There's no alcohol?"  
"I'm almost one year sober", Magnus explained, wondering why Alec was so intrigued.  
"I'm sober by choice", Alec replied. "I've just never been interested in drinking or getting drunk. I'd rather be aware of my life" he continued as if not noticing the intense interest on Magnus's face.  
"Well Alexander, I think we shall get along splendidly", Magnus cheered. "Shall we?" He gestured to his open door.  
Alec only stopped for a moment looking to his sister Isabelle down the hall. She silently mouthed "Go for it".  
Turning around Alec strode past Magnus's smiling face into his loft giving him the biggest grin Magnus had ever seen, the smile reaching into his eyes.  
Yes, Magnus thought this year would be a happy one after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so, I might continue with a few more chapters. I think this has the chance to really develop.  
> I've been inspired by all the great writers in the Shadowhunter fanfic to try writing my own.


End file.
